Solar Mystery
Aimless wanderers and restless nomads, oracles of the solar mystery uncover meaning in the ever-changing positions of the sun and the stars in the sky. Spells Revelations Astral Caravan (Su) As a full-round action, you can step into the planar border where the Astral Plane abuts the Material Plane, pulling up to one additional person per class level with you. You can’t travel fully into the Astral Plane or any of the other planes it borders, but while using this ability you can cover incredible distances, traversing 50 miles per hour, as per the Shadow Walk spell. You can travel for up to 1 hour per day per oracle level. This duration need not be continuous, but it must be spent in 1-hour increments. Blistered Caress (Su) You can channel the hostile, unforgiving heat of the sun into your touch. This is a melee touch attack that deals 1d8 points of fire damage per 2 oracle levels (Fortitude half ). Against a plant creature, this touch heals or damages the creature (your choice) for 1d6 points of fire damage per oracle level. At 7th level, a creature that fails its save against this revelation becomes sickened for 1d4 hours in addition to taking fire damage. At 15th level, your touch is so intense that a creature that fails its save is also staggered for 1d6 rounds. You can use this ability once per day plus one additional time per day at 10th level. Luminous Form (Su) You can transform your body into churning light, granting you the effects of Blur and causing your body to shed light as a sunrod. At 7th level, creatures that end their turn adjacent to your luminous form become blinded for 1 round (Fort negates). At 13th level, creatures that end their turn adjacent to your luminous form are blinded for 1d4 rounds (Fortitude reduces to 1 round). At 18th level, your luminescence is as bright as natural sunlight, and creatures affected by natural sunlight are so affected if they end their turn adjacent to your luminous form. You can maintain your luminous form for up to 1 minute per day per oracle level; this duration need not be continuous, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. You can forgo the blur and blinding aspects of this ability to instead simply shed light as a torch, though this still counts against the ability’s duration for the day. Many Roads (Su) You gain an insight bonus on Fly and Survival checks equal to 1/2 your oracle level. Further, you learn to speak and read three languages in addition to those you already know. Serpent in the Sun (Su) So long as you are exposed to at least 4 hours of sunlight per day, you no longer need to eat to survive and you gain +2 bonus on saves against diseases. At 5th level, you become immune to non-magical diseases and no longer need to drink water to survive. At 10th level, you become immune to magical diseases, gain a +2 bonus on saving throws against poisons, and only need to sleep half as long to rest or recover from fatigue or exhaustion. At 15th level, you become immune to poison and fatigue. You lose these benefits if you fail to spend at least 4 hours in sunlight in a 24-hour period. Solar Wind (Su) You can unleash a blast of searing wind at a single target within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack with no range increment. Your solar wind deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 for every 2 oracle levels you possess. At 7th level, you can also knock an opponent back, treating the blast as a bull rush combat maneuver that uses your caster level + your Charisma modifier in place of your CMB. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. Starlight Agility You gain Dodge as a bonus feat. At 8th level, you gain Wind Stance as a bonus feat. At 15th level, you gain Lightning Stance as a bonus feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Sun Stride You can travel between areas of natural sunlight as if by means of a Dimension Door spell. This ability does not function in areas of less than bright light, though it does work within the area of a Daylight spell. At 5th level, you can sun stride up to 40 feet per day; this can be a single stride of 40 feet or four strides of 10 feet each. At 9th level and every 4 levels thereafter, the distance you can sun stride doubles (80 feet at 9th level, 160 feet at 13th level, and 320 feet at 17th level). This amount can be split among many strides, but each one, no matter how small, counts as a 10-foot increment. You must be at least 5th level to select this revelation. Sungazer (Sp) You can study the sun and gaze upon any place its light touches. You can use Clairaudience/Clairvoyance as a spell-like ability, but only for visual observation and you can only place your sensor in places currently being touched by sunlight. At 10th level, you can instead use Scrying to observe any area touched by sunlight. At 15th level, you can use Greater Scrying instead. You must be at least 5th level to select this revelation. You can sungaze for 1 minute per day per oracle level; the duration need not be continuous, but it must be used in 1-minute increments. Torch Touch (Su) As a move action, you can alter the amount of light shed by any non-magical light source within 60 feet so that its light radius is either halved or doubled. At 1st level, you can affect light sources up to the size of a torch. At 7th level, you can affect any Medium or smaller non-magical light source (such as a campfire). At 14th level, you can affect Large or smaller non-magical light sources (such as bonfires) and magical light sources up to the size of an everburning torch. If a creature is holding the light source you are trying to affect, the creature can attempt a Reflex save to avoid the effect. Final Revelation Endless Journey (Ex) At 20th level, yours becomes a journey without end. You cease aging, no longer suffer age-related penalties to ability scores, and cannot be magically aged. Any spells you cast of the conjuration (teleport) subschool or with the fire or light descriptor are automatically enlarged without affecting their spell level. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited